


Let's Have Some Fun M-Neko-chan

by xxlacie



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlacie/pseuds/xxlacie
Summary: It’s class break and to escape Kou’s fangirls he takes you with him to the males restroom. While the intention was to hide from the fangirls Kou decides it was play time with M Neko-chan.





	

You felt your cheeks flush as Kou slowly unbuttoned your school blouse. Originally you both were just hiding in the rest room from his fangirls but once he realized you two were alone he decided he wanted to play with you. 

“Ehehe~ M Neko-chan, you’re getting hot and bothered already? Ahaha! You really lewd!”

Kou pushed the school blouse down your shoulders and without hesitation sunk his fangs into collar bone. As you winced from the pain you felt a gasp rise up in your throat but once it left your lips it was a soft moan. You felt Kou’s lips turn into a smirk as he bit down harder and covered your mouth. 

When he was satisfied he licked at the wound and trailed up your neck right to your ears. You felt his hot breath against your skin that sent shivers down your back and your panties slightly moisten. Teasingly Kou blew on your ear before he licked up the side and then bit down. Your body jolted with a reflex and pushed Kou off of you.

“M Neko-chan that’s mean~ Kou-kun was only just piercing your pretty little ears for you free of charge~ Pushing your master away so suddenly is a no-no! You have to be punished now~”

Kou started to back you up into one of the stalls and forced you down on the seat. He was wearing a sly grin as he started to fumble with his pants. Soon what was put before you was Kou’s throbbing erection, you felt yourself tense as you never had given a blow job before.

“Come on, M Neko-chan~ Suck your master till he is satisfied." 

You felt Kou bring on of his hands to the back of your head and push it towards his crotch. Hesitantly you lick at the tip before taking just past the head into your mouth. Slowly you bobbed you head back and forth and flicked your tongue at the base of the head earning pleased moans from Kou. 

"Mm…M Neko-chan~ This is your first time giving me oral ehe. Already though..ah..you’re sucking like you’ve done this before. Could it be you actually been here before and done this with many other guys?”

Instantly you stopped sucking and turned your gaze to Kou glaring daggers at him. He was fully aware you were virgin until recently as he was the one to be your first so him mocking you at the moment made you think one thing.  _Just whose cock is in my mouth right now that I easily bite down on?_

“Settle down M Neko-chan~ I’m only kidding! He he but I do know you were secretly practising. Mhm~ Kou-kun saw you sucking your brush handle while you touched yourself the other day. Fufu, you are such a lewd kitten~!”

Kou placed his hand behind your head again to take him deeper in your mouth. You quickly tugged on his jacket as you felt a small gag reflex hit. This was the reason why you were sucking your hair brush to help prevent a reflex but even then Kou was still a lot thicker than a brush handle. Taking a second to calm yourself, you eased yourself back into sucking Kou. 

His breathing started to deepen and he started to thrust opposite of your sucking. What turned you on more was how louder he was getting with his moans and the tugging of your hair.

“Ah…! This is M Neko-chan…! I…I’m coming!”

In exasperated moans Kou came inside your mouth. As soon as his cum hit your sense of taste you pulled away and went to spit. It was strange, sticky and disgustingly bitter. 

“No, no M Neko-chan! You have to drink your milk~”

Kou giggled playfully at you as he spooned the small amount you spat back into your mouth. He started at you intently until you managed to swallow all of the thick fluid. To satisfy him you opened your mouth embarrassed to show him you swallowed it all. 

“Mm~ Such a good M Neko-chan aren’t you? He he, Kou-kun will give you a small reward. Take off your panties.”

Doing as you were told you stood up from the seat and pulled down your panties. You could hear Kou muse in amazement at what you could only think was that since you were undeniably drenched there must of been small strings of your juice visible. Kicking your panties off you pushed them to one side as you sat back down on the seat.

“M Neko-chan, I can’t see anything~ Raise your legs for me.”

Kou looked at you with pouted lips that it was hard to not do what he told of you. You raised both of your legs to your chest, using your arms to hold them from behind you spread them open leaving your crotch fully exposed to Kou.

With a swift movement Kou had already one of his fingers circling around your entrance gathering your juices. He rubbed his fingers together examining the stickyness of it before he turned his attention to you.

“Ah ah M Neko-chan~ Your body is being so lewd down here. Mmm what I should I do~? I know you want me inside you as your dripping, see~?”

Teasingly Kou ran a finger up and when he pulled it back a string of juice followed, You found yourself blushing even harder but Kou was right, your body was aching for him to touch you, enter you already. With a smirk Kou pushed one of his fingers inside.

“Well? How is Kou-kun’s finger inside you M Neko-chan? Ehe no~ I’m not going to enter you here. After all I’m an idol, I do have standards M Neko-chan~”

Kou was teasing you cruelly like he always does. He was the one who even bought you into the restroom and now is denying you access to having him inside you. You felt him slide in a second finger and start to thrust fast.

All the time you had masturbated yourself using your fingers you found it would take you awhile to reach your climax. However when it was Kou doing it you were squirming and fighting yourself not to come so soon. You wanted to enjoy the feeling more but with each thrust you felt your body twitch and build up a tingling sensation. 

“M Neko-chan it’s only my fingers and you’re squeezing me so tight~! He he are you enjoying it that much?”

You tried to glare daggers at him for stating the obvious but the feeling of your orgasm took over as your body started to shake and inevitably Kou’s name escaping from your lips.

“Ah just look at this mess you made M Neko-chan! What a bad girl~! Here, you soiled them you need to clean it.”

Kou opened your mouth and placed both of the fingers he had inside you. Not even knowing why you begun to suck off your juices from his fingers. You weren’t particularly fond of the way you tasted either but it was a least sweeter than Kou’s. 

Standing up from the seat you went to grab your panties but Kou kicked them away. 

“No-no lewd kittens don’t get to wear panties~ You’re going to go through the rest of tonight without wearing them. It’s your punishment for coming when I didn’t tell you could.”

You felt yourself freeze in fear as the school skirts were already short that a small gust of wind could easily lift it up and show everyone you aren’t wearing panties. The last you needed was for his fangirls to find out you were missing at break with him and then found with no panties on. It would result in another round of bullying from them. 

Staring at the blonde who wore a grin you couldn’t bring yourself to hate him. He gave you pleasure in different ways and forms that you would take any sort of treatment you received from his fangirls or even him. You wondered back to what you mom told you when you were a little girl ‘love is blind’. In this instance you took it as 'love was pleasure and pleasure was anything this twisted sadist vampire had in store for you’. A small smile crept on your lips for the first time as you finally admitted to yourself.  _I’m such a masochist kitten_.

 


End file.
